european_athletics_championshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tennis at the Summer Olympics I – Women's singles
Gorana Marković | silver = Angélique Couturier | bronze = Natalia Mikhailovna |prev = |next = II }} The women's singles tennis tournament of the Summer Olympics I in Kraków was held at the Abalia Globus. The final was played on 13 August. Schedule Draw Players placement onto the table is such that no two players from the same country start within the same quarter section of the table, hence making it impossible for them to meet until the semifinals. This is enabled by the qualification rule that states that no country can bring more than four players for each of the singles tournament. Finals |RD1-score1-1=4 |RD1-score1-2='6 |RD1-score1-3=2 |RD1-seed2= |RD1-team2=' |RD1-score2-1='6 |RD1-score2-2=1 |RD1-score2-3='6 |RD1-seed3=3 |RD1-team3=' |RD1-score3-1='7 |RD1-score3-2='6 |RD1-score3-3= |RD1-seed4= |RD1-team4= |RD1-score4-1=5 |RD1-score4-2=3 |RD1-score4-3= |RD1-seed5=6 |RD1-team5= |RD1-score5-1=2 |RD1-score5-2=610 |RD1-score5-3= |RD1-seed6= |RD1-team6=' |RD1-score6-1='6 |RD1-score6-2='712 |RD1-score6-3= |RD1-seed7=7 |RD1-team7= |RD1-score7-1=4 |RD1-score7-2=3 |RD1-score7-3= |RD1-seed8=2 |RD1-team8=' |RD1-score8-1='6 |RD1-score8-2='6 |RD1-score8-3= |RD2-seed1= |RD2-team1=' |RD2-score1-1=2 |RD2-score1-2='7 |RD2-score1-3='77 |RD2-seed2=3 |RD2-team2= |RD2-score2-1='6 |RD2-score2-2=5 |RD2-score2-3=63 |RD2-seed3= |RD2-team3= |RD2-score3-1=1 |RD2-score3-2=4 |RD2-score3-3= |RD2-seed4=2 |RD2-team4=' |RD2-score4-1='6 |RD2-score4-2='6 |RD2-score4-3= |RD3-seed1= |RD3-team1= |RD3-score1-1=5 |RD3-score1-2=5 |RD3-score1-3='6 |RD3-score1-4=3 |RD3-seed2=2 |RD3-team2=' |RD3-score2-1='7 |RD3-score2-2='7 |RD3-score2-3=3 |RD3-score2-4='6 |3rd-seed1=3 |3rd-team1=' |3rd-score1-1='6 |3rd-score1-2=65 |3rd-score1-3='6 |3rd-seed2= |3rd-team2= |3rd-score2-1=3 |3rd-score2-2='77 |3rd-score2-3=3 }} Top half Section 1 |RD1-score01-1='6 |RD1-score01-2='6 |RD1-score01-3= |RD1-seed02= |RD1-team02= |RD1-score02-1=0 |RD1-score02-2=1 |RD1-score02-3= |RD1-seed03= |RD1-team03=' |RD1-score03-1=3 |RD1-score03-2='7 |RD1-score03-3='6 |RD1-seed04= |RD1-team04= |RD1-score04-1='6 |RD1-score04-2=5 |RD1-score04-3=4 |RD1-seed05= |RD1-team05=' |RD1-score05-1='6 |RD1-score05-2='7 |RD1-score05-3= |RD1-seed06= |RD1-team06= |RD1-score06-1=3 |RD1-score06-2=5 |RD1-score06-3= |RD1-seed07= |RD1-team07=' |RD1-score07-1='6 |RD1-score07-2='77 |RD1-score07-3= |RD1-seed08=14 |RD1-team08= |RD1-score08-1=4 |RD1-score08-2=63 |RD1-score08-3= |RD1-seed09=10 |RD1-team09=' |RD1-score09-1='6 |RD1-score09-2='6 |RD1-score09-3= |RD1-seed10= |RD1-team10= |RD1-score10-1=1 |RD1-score10-2=4 |RD1-score10-3= |RD1-seed11= |RD1-team11= |RD1-score11-1='6 |RD1-score11-2=4 |RD1-score11-3=63 |RD1-seed12= |RD1-team12=' |RD1-score12-1=3 |RD1-score12-2='6 |RD1-score12-3='77 |RD1-seed13= |RD1-team13= |RD1-score13-1=5 |RD1-score13-2='710 |RD1-score13-3=0 |RD1-seed14= |RD1-team14=' |RD1-score14-1='7 |RD1-score14-2=68 |RD1-score14-3='6 |RD1-seed15= |RD1-team15= |RD1-score15-1=2 |RD1-score15-2='6 |RD1-score15-3=1 |RD1-seed16=5 |RD1-team16=' |RD1-score16-1='6 |RD1-score16-2=4 |RD1-score16-3='6 |RD2-seed01=1 |RD2-team01= |RD2-score01-1=3 |RD2-score01-2=62 |RD2-score01-3= |RD2-seed02= |RD2-team02=' |RD2-score02-1='6 |RD2-score02-2='77 |RD2-score02-3= |RD2-seed03= |RD2-team03=' |RD2-score03-1='6 |RD2-score03-2='7 |RD2-score03-3= |RD2-seed04= |RD2-team04= |RD2-score04-1=4 |RD2-score04-2=5 |RD2-score04-3= |RD2-seed05=10 |RD2-team05= |RD2-score05-1=1 |RD2-score05-2=4 |RD2-score05-3= |RD2-seed06= |RD2-team06=' |RD2-score06-1='6 |RD2-score06-2='6 |RD2-score06-3= |RD2-seed07= |RD2-team07=' |RD2-score07-1='6 |RD2-score07-2=4 |RD2-score07-3='6 |RD2-seed08=5 |RD2-team08= |RD2-score08-1=2 |RD2-score08-2='6 |RD2-score08-3=1 |RD3-seed01= |RD3-team01= |RD3-score01-1=3 |RD3-score01-2=5 |RD3-score01-3= |RD3-score01-4= |RD3-seed02= |RD3-team02=' |RD3-score02-1='6 |RD3-score02-2='7 |RD3-score02-3= |RD3-score02-4= |RD3-seed03= |RD3-team03=' |RD3-score03-1='6 |RD3-score03-2=3 |RD3-score03-3='6 |RD3-seed04= |RD3-team04= |RD3-score04-1=4 |RD3-score04-2='6 |RD3-score04-3=1 |RD4-seed01= |RD4-team01= |RD4-score01-1=4 |RD4-score01-2='6 |RD4-score01-3=2 |RD4-score01-4= |RD4-seed02= |RD4-team02=' |RD4-score02-1='6 |RD4-score02-2=1 |RD4-score02-3='6 |RD4-score02-4= }} Section 2 |RD1-score01-1='6 |RD1-score01-2='6 |RD1-score01-3= |RD1-seed02= |RD1-team02= |RD1-score02-1=3 |RD1-score02-2=2 |RD1-score02-3= |RD1-seed03= |RD1-team03=' |RD1-score03-1='77 |RD1-score03-2=6 |RD1-score03-3= |RD1-seed04= |RD1-team04= |RD1-score04-1=65 |RD1-score04-2=1 |RD1-score04-3= |RD1-seed05= |RD1-team05=' |RD1-score05-1='6 |RD1-score05-2='6 |RD1-score05-3= |RD1-seed06= |RD1-team06= |RD1-score06-1=4 |RD1-score06-2=4 |RD1-score06-3= |RD1-seed07= |RD1-team07= |RD1-score07-1=5 |RD1-score07-2='7 |RD1-score07-3=2 |RD1-seed08=15 |RD1-team08=' |RD1-score08-1='7 |RD1-score08-2=5 |RD1-score08-3='6 |RD1-seed09=11 |RD1-team09= |RD1-score09-1='6 |RD1-score09-2=5 |RD1-score09-3=69 |RD1-seed10= |RD1-team10=' |RD1-score10-1=0 |RD1-score10-2='7 |RD1-score10-3='711 |RD1-seed11= |RD1-team11= |RD1-score11-1=0 |RD1-score11-2=2 |RD1-score11-3= |RD1-seed12= |RD1-team12=' |RD1-score12-1='6 |RD1-score12-2='6 |RD1-score12-3= |RD1-seed13= |RD1-team13= |RD1-score13-1='6 |RD1-score13-2=0 |RD1-score13-3=0 |RD1-seed14= |RD1-team14=' |RD1-score14-1=4 |RD1-score14-2='6 |RD1-score14-3='6 |RD1-seed15= |RD1-team15=' |RD1-score15-1='77 |RD1-score15-2='77 |RD1-score15-3= |RD1-seed16=8 |RD1-team16= |RD1-score16-1=62 |RD1-score16-2=65 |RD1-score16-3= |RD2-seed01=3 |RD2-team01=' |RD2-score01-1='78 |RD2-score01-2=3 |RD2-score01-3='77 |RD2-seed02= |RD2-team02= |RD2-score02-1=66 |RD2-score02-2='6 |RD2-score02-3=65 |RD2-seed03= |RD2-team03= |RD2-score03-1=4 |RD2-score03-2=4 |RD2-score03-3= |RD2-seed04=15 |RD2-team04=' |RD2-score04-1='6 |RD2-score04-2='6 |RD2-score04-3= |RD2-seed05= |RD2-team05=' |RD2-score05-1='6 |RD2-score05-2=1 |RD2-score05-3='6 |RD2-seed06= |RD2-team06= |RD2-score06-1=4 |RD2-score06-2='6 |RD2-score06-3=4 |RD2-seed07= |RD2-team07=' |RD2-score07-1='77 |RD2-score07-2='6 |RD2-score07-3= |RD2-seed08= |RD2-team08= |RD2-score08-1=60 |RD2-score08-2=0 |RD2-score08-3= |RD3-seed01=3 |RD3-team01=' |RD3-score01-1='7 |RD3-score01-2='6 |RD3-score01-3= |RD3-score01-4= |RD3-seed02=15 |RD3-team02= |RD3-score02-1=5 |RD3-score02-2=1 |RD3-score02-3= |RD3-score02-4= |RD3-seed03= |RD3-team03= |RD3-score03-1=3 |RD3-score03-2='6 |RD3-score03-3=4 |RD3-seed04= |RD3-team04=' |RD3-score04-1='6 |RD3-score04-2=2 |RD3-score04-3='6 |RD4-seed01=3 |RD4-team01=' |RD4-score01-1='7 |RD4-score01-2='6 |RD4-score01-3= |RD4-score01-4= |RD4-seed02= |RD4-team02= |RD4-score02-1=5 |RD4-score02-2=3 |RD4-score02-3= |RD4-score02-4= }} Bottom half Section 3 |RD1-score01-1='6 |RD1-score01-2=614 |RD1-score01-3='6 |RD1-seed02= |RD1-team02= |RD1-score02-1=3 |RD1-score02-2='716 |RD1-score02-3=1 |RD1-seed03= |RD1-team03=' |RD1-score03-1='7 |RD1-score03-2=1 |RD1-score03-3='6 |RD1-seed04= |RD1-team04= |RD1-score04-1=5 |RD1-score04-2='6 |RD1-score04-3=4 |RD1-seed05= |RD1-team05= |RD1-score05-1=2 |RD1-score05-2=3 |RD1-score05-3= |RD1-seed06= |RD1-team06=' |RD1-score06-1='6 |RD1-score06-2='6 |RD1-score06-3= |RD1-seed07= |RD1-team07= |RD1-score07-1='6 |RD1-score07-2=4 |RD1-score07-3=64 |RD1-seed08=9 |RD1-team08=' |RD1-score08-1=1 |RD1-score08-2='6 |RD1-score08-3='77 |RD1-seed09=13 |RD1-team09= |RD1-score09-1=610 |RD1-score09-2=4 |RD1-score09-3= |RD1-seed10= |RD1-team10=' |RD1-score10-1='712 |RD1-score10-2='6 |RD1-score10-3= |RD1-seed11= |RD1-team11=' |RD1-score11-1='6 |RD1-score11-2=2 |RD1-score11-3='77 |RD1-seed12= |RD1-team12= |RD1-score12-1=4 |RD1-score12-2='6 |RD1-score12-3=61 |RD1-seed13= |RD1-team13=' |RD1-score13-1='7 |RD1-score13-2='6 |RD1-score13-3= |RD1-seed14= |RD1-team14= |RD1-score14-1=5 |RD1-score14-2=1 |RD1-score14-3= |RD1-seed15= |RD1-team15= |RD1-score15-1=3 |RD1-score15-2=4 |RD1-score15-3= |RD1-seed16=4 |RD1-team16= |RD1-score16-1='6 |RD1-score16-2='6 |RD1-score16-3= |RD2-seed01=6 |RD2-team01=' |RD2-score01-1='6 |RD2-score01-2=64 |RD2-score01-3='77 |RD2-seed02= |RD2-team02= |RD2-score02-1=4 |RD2-score02-2='77 |RD2-score02-3=61 |RD2-seed03= |RD2-team03= |RD2-score03-1=0 |RD2-score03-2=2 |RD2-score03-3= |RD2-seed04=9 |RD2-team04=' |RD2-score04-1='6 |RD2-score04-2='6 |RD2-score04-3= |RD2-seed05= |RD2-team05= |RD2-score05-1=2 |RD2-score05-2='6 |RD2-score05-3=4 |RD2-seed06= |RD2-team06=' |RD2-score06-1='6 |RD2-score06-2=4 |RD2-score06-3='6 |RD2-seed07= |RD2-team07= |RD2-score07-1=5 |RD2-score07-2='6 |RD2-score07-3=4 |RD2-seed08=4 |RD2-team08=' |RD2-score08-1='7 |RD2-score08-2=2 |RD2-score08-3='6 |RD3-seed01=6 |RD3-team01=' |RD3-score01-1=2 |RD3-score01-2='7 |RD3-score01-3='77 |RD3-score01-4= |RD3-seed02=9 |RD3-team02= |RD3-score02-1='6 |RD3-score02-2=5 |RD3-score02-3=64 |RD3-score02-4= |RD3-seed03= |RD3-team03=' |RD3-score03-1=3 |RD3-score03-2='77 |RD3-score03-3='6 |RD3-seed04=4 |RD3-team04= |RD3-score04-1='6 |RD3-score04-2=65 |RD3-score04-3=1 |RD4-seed01=6 |RD4-team01= |RD4-score01-1=2 |RD4-score01-2=610 |RD4-score01-3= |RD4-score01-4= |RD4-seed02= |RD4-team02=' |RD4-score02-1='6 |RD4-score02-2='712 |RD4-score02-3= |RD4-score02-4= }} Section 4 |RD1-score01-1='6 |RD1-score01-2='6 |RD1-score01-3= |RD1-seed02= |RD1-team02= |RD1-score02-1=4 |RD1-score02-2=1 |RD1-score02-3= |RD1-seed03= |RD1-team03=' |RD1-score03-1=0 |RD1-score03-2='7 |RD1-score03-3='7 |RD1-seed04= |RD1-team04= |RD1-score04-1='6 |RD1-score04-2=5 |RD1-score04-3=5 |RD1-seed05= |RD1-team05=' |RD1-score05-1=3 |RD1-score05-2='6 |RD1-score05-3='7 |RD1-seed06= |RD1-team06= |RD1-score06-1='6 |RD1-score06-2=1 |RD1-score06-3=5 |RD1-seed07= |RD1-team07= |RD1-score07-1='6 |RD1-score07-2=4 |RD1-score07-3=4 |RD1-seed08=12 |RD1-team08=' |RD1-score08-1=3 |RD1-score08-2='6 |RD1-score08-3='6 |RD1-seed09=16 |RD1-team09= |RD1-score09-1='6 |RD1-score09-2='7 |RD1-score09-3= |RD1-seed10= |RD1-team10= |RD1-score10-1=2 |RD1-score10-2=5 |RD1-score10-3= |RD1-seed11= |RD1-team11= |RD1-score11-1=1 |RD1-score11-2=3 |RD1-score11-3= |RD1-seed12= |RD1-team12=' |RD1-score12-1='6 |RD1-score12-2='6 |RD1-score12-3= |RD1-seed13= |RD1-team13=' |RD1-score13-1='6 |RD1-score13-2='7 |RD1-score13-3= |RD1-seed14= |RD1-team14= |RD1-score14-1=2 |RD1-score14-2=5 |RD1-score14-3= |RD1-seed15= |RD1-team15= |RD1-score15-1='77 |RD1-score15-2=2 |RD1-score15-3=62 |RD1-seed16=2 |RD1-team16=' |RD1-score16-1=64 |RD1-score16-2='6 |RD1-score16-3='77 |RD2-seed01=7 |RD2-team01=' |RD2-score01-1='6 |RD2-score01-2='6 |RD2-score01-3= |RD2-seed02= |RD2-team02= |RD2-score02-1=3 |RD2-score02-2=0 |RD2-score02-3= |RD2-seed03= |RD2-team03= |RD2-score03-1=5 |RD2-score03-2='6 |RD2-score03-3=67 |RD2-seed04=12 |RD2-team04=' |RD2-score04-1='7 |RD2-score04-2=1 |RD2-score04-3='79 |RD2-seed05=16 |RD2-team05=' |RD2-score05-1='6 |RD2-score05-2='77 |RD2-score05-3= |RD2-seed06= |RD2-team06= |RD2-score06-1=0 |RD2-score06-2=65 |RD2-score06-3= |RD2-seed07= |RD2-team07= |RD2-score07-1=4 |RD2-score07-2=2 |RD2-score07-3= |RD2-seed08=2 |RD2-team08=' |RD2-score08-1='6 |RD2-score08-2='6 |RD2-score08-3= |RD3-seed01=7 |RD3-team01=' |RD3-score01-1='6 |RD3-score01-2='6 |RD3-score01-3= |RD3-score01-4= |RD3-seed02=12 |RD3-team02= |RD3-score02-1=3 |RD3-score02-2=3 |RD3-score02-3= |RD3-score02-4= |RD3-seed03=16 |RD3-team03= |RD3-score03-1='7 |RD3-score03-2=64 |RD3-score03-3=2 |RD3-seed04=2 |RD3-team04=' |RD3-score04-1=5 |RD3-score04-2='77 |RD3-score04-3='6 |RD4-seed01=7 |RD4-team01= |RD4-score01-1=4 |RD4-score01-2=3 |RD4-score01-3= |RD4-score01-4= |RD4-seed02=2 |RD4-team02=' |RD4-score02-1='6 |RD4-score02-2='6 |RD4-score02-3= |RD4-score02-4= }} Category:Tennis at the Summer Olympics I